Ottawa–Peru, IL Micropolitan Statistical Area
The Ottawa–Peru, IL Micropolitan Statistical Area, as defined by the United States Census Bureau, is an area consisting of three counties in north central Illinois, anchored by the cities of Ottawa and Streator. As of the 2010 census, the μSA had a population of 154,908. An estimate by the Census Bureau, as of July 1, 2011, placed the population at 153,182, making it the fourth-largest Micropolitan Statistical Area in the United States. Counties *Bureau *LaSalle (some parts of this county are considered by some groups to be part of the Chicago metropolitan area also) *Putnam Communities Places with more than 10,000 inhabitants *Ottawa (Principal city) *Streator (partial; Principal city) *Peru (Principal city) Places with 5,000 to 10,000 inhabitants *LaSalle *Mendota *Princeton *Spring Valley Places with 1,000 to 5,000 inhabitants *De Pue *Earlville *Granville *Ladd *Marseilles *Oglesby *Seneca (partial) *Sheridan *Walnut *Wenona (partial) *Wyanet Places with 500 to 1,000 inhabitants *Buda *Cherry *Dalzell *Grand Ridge *Hennepin *La Moille *Leland *Naplate *Neponset *North Utica *Ohio *Sheffield *Tiskilwa *Tonica Places with less than 500 inhabitants *Arlington *Bureau Junction *Cedar Point *Dana *Dover *Hollowayville *Kangley *Leonore *Lostant *Magnolia *Malden *Manlius *Mark *McNabb *Millington (partial) *Mineral *New Bedford *Ransom *Rutland *Seatonville *Somonauk (partial) *Standard *Troy Grove Unincorporated places * Altmar * Baker * Blakes * Burnett * Catharine * Churchill * Clarion * Coal Hollow * Danway * Dayton * Dimmick * Farm Ridge * Fitchmoor * Florid * Garfield * Greenoak * Harding * Hegeler * Hicks Corners * Hitt * Jonesville * Kasbeer * Kernan * Lake Holiday * Langley * Leeds * Limerick * Lone Tree Corners * Love * Lowell * Marquette * Meriden * Milla * Milo * Moronts * Mount Palatine * Normandy * Northville * Norway * Ottville * Peterstown * Piety Hill * Prairie Center * Providence * Putnam * Richards * Rockwell * Science * Serena * Stavanger * Stoneyville * Sulphur Springs * Thomas * Ticona * Tomahawk Bluff * Triumph * Van Orin * Vermilionville * Walnut Grove * Waltham * Webster Park * Wedron * Wendel * Whitefield (partial) * Wilsman * Woodland Addition * Yorktown * Zearing Townships Bureau County *Arispie Township *Berlin Township *Bureau Township *Clarion Township *Concord Township *Dover Township *Fairfield Township *Gold Township *Greenville Township *Hall Township *Indiantown Township *Lamoille Township *Leepertown Township *Macon Township *Manlius Township *Milo Township *Mineral Township *Neponset Township *Ohio Township *Princeton Township *Selby Township *Walnut Township *Westfield Township *Wheatland Township *Wyanet Township LaSalle County *Adams Township *Allen Township *Brookfield Township *Bruce Township *Dayton Township *Deer Park Township *Dimmick Township *Eagle Township *Earl Township *Eden Township *Fall River Township *Farm Ridge Township *Freedom Township *Grand Rapids Township *Groveland Township *Hope Township *LaSalle Township *Manlius Township *Mendota Township *Meriden Township *Miller Township *Mission Township *Northville Township *Ophir Township *Osage Township *Ottawa Township *Otter Creek Township *Peru Township *Richland Township *Rutland Township *Serena Township *South Ottawa Township *Troy Grove Township *Utica Township *Vermilion Township *Wallace Township *Waltham Township Putnam County *Granville Township *Hennepin Township *Magnolia Township *Senachwine Township Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 153,098 people, 60,014 households, and 41,459 families residing within the μSA. The racial makeup of the μSA was 95.50% White, 1.23% African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.52% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.57% from other races, and 0.99% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.01% of the population. The median income for a household in the μSA was $42,011, and the median income for a family was $49,576. Males had a median income of $38,628 versus $21,706 for females. The per capita income for the μSA was $19,506. See also *Illinois statistical areas References Category:Ottawa–Streator Micropolitan Statistical Area. Category:Geography of Bureau County, Illinois Category:Geography of LaSalle County, Illinois Category:Geography of Putnam County, Illinois Category:Micropolitan areas of Illinois